There are devices for supplying electric power and data devices into work surfaces, desks, counters, conference tables, boardroom tables, and any other surfaces where power, data, are needed. Present solutions to this problem generally involve a metal box, with or without a lid, making it difficult for a designer to integrate it into furniture. Designers have solved this problem by recessing the box beneath a table but this creates a problem of how to open the door, and how to avoid damaging the adjacent surface of the table while doing so.
Other designers offer interfaces that raise and lower a power and data device, which have a number of power receptacles, with or without data terminals. These devices have each of the receptacles and terminals lined up in a row on one side or on opposite sides in a fixed position. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,788. Depending on the power grommet's orientation the receptacles might not be easily accessible or one of the free outlets might be blocked by a larger plug. Turning the outlets to any direction offers a new level access and personalization of cords.